Johnnymanin
Overview Johnnymanin Joseph Joestar is a smegoid being that uses the power of the Spinner, a legendary weapon. It is said that he was once like Smegmanin, until the power of fidget spinners granted him a new life. He currently lives in America. Appearance Johnnymanin is an enlarged head with two legs and one arm. He wears what has been scientifically determined to be a dumb beanie with an objectively stupid horseshoe on his head. He also has a lot of stars. His arm and hand allow him to spin the Spinner, allowing him to access its miraculous powers so long as he holds it. This arm also allows him to play Wii U. It is thought that should he grow a second arm, he would be able to even spin his fidget spinner and play Wii U at the same time. Powers Johnnymanin's main power is to wield the Spinner, a specialized tool created to harness the power of "rotation". By spinning the spinner, Johnnymanin gained a hand, allowing him to spin the spinner and access its greater powers, such as the ability to throw it like a shuriken. This hand eventually developed into a fully formed arm. When active, Johnnymanin can use the rotational force of the Spinner like a wheel, a fan, a top, or even a buzz saw. His ability with the spinner makes him a force to be reckoned with. Because of their ability to spin so rapidly they can warp reality, Johnnymanin's fidget spinner is believed to have the power to open dimensional rifts that he can travel through at will, or alternatively, bring things from. This remains untested and would likely require a large number of spinners to accomplish, but the use of spinners to open dimensional portals is not unprecedented, and thus it is possible that Johnnymanin can travel between worlds. History Discovering the Spinner Johnnymanin was born an ordinary Smegoid, until 2017, where the popularity of Fidget Spinners brought them to his attention. Johnnymanin was initially only able to spin the spinners with his feet, but was instantly transfixed and began practicing daily, seeking guidance from John Darksouls, who trained him. It was around this time that the spinners began to transform him, and grant him the arm he now possesses. Steel Spinner Run Incident In February 2017, when the Fidget Spinner craze was at the height of its popularity, President Keemstar of the United States of America began a country-wide challenge known as the "Steel Spinner Run", where everyone would race for the ultimate prize: the Platinum Spinner. Johnnymanin immediately joined, and ran the race with the power of his Spinner. But in reality, the whole thing was a ruse by President Keemstar to get all the fidget spinners to himself-- And at the end of the race, he'd accumulated enough Fidget Spinners from the fallen contestants to open the Spin Gate, to Spin Dimension, an alternate universe where the Spinners originated, and summon the God of Fidget Spinners. At the last moment, however, Johnnymanin defeated President Keemstar in a final showdown, defeating him and sending him into the Spinner Dimension, where he presumably still remains. Johnnymanin then decided that no one person should own all the fidget spinners, and sent the spinners spinning back to their rightful owners. As a reward for his selflessness, the God of Fidget Spinners granted Johnnymanin with the Platinum Spinner. Category:Smeg